Nobody Died
by kbfan6907
Summary: He's tortured everyday, all he wants is someone to see, but finds no one cares.  Then he meets someone that tries to prove him wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Don't own glee.**

The cold hard metal took his breath away as he was slammed against it. It still hurt, even though he was expecting it. He had gotten to the point where he didn't even hear their words anymore, he didn't have to he could see it in their eyes. He saw the hate, hate he didn't even know where it had come from. He couldn't honestly look back and see where he did anything to cause someone to hate him. He never shoved anyone into a locker; he never hurt anyone that any of them cared about. Hell he'd never hurt anyone, that just wasn't him.

He slid down the lockers, pulling his knees into his chest as he watched his tormentors walk away down the hallway, satisfied with themselves. He stood up and started to open his locker when someone walked by and whispered too close to his ear "why don't you just die fag"? He tried to let it roll off his back, like he always did but he felt himself reaching his limit. He'd reached his limit of all this and no one seeming to notice.

He was walking up to his Chemistry class when the three of them stepped into his path, no lockers around so they started pushing him into each other, then pushed him into the wall. He felt his head bounce off the wall, and felt something drip down the side of his head. He heard them walk away, so why is he so worthless that he can lay bleeding on the floor and no one gave a fuck to see if he was okay. He stumbled up and walked to the choir room, the only place he felt safe and shut the door. He went to the back of the room and started to clean himself up. No one would notice, no one would care, he could've laid there and bled to death and no one would've noticed until his body made someone trip.

As his classmates filtered in, he was right; no one noticed the blood he couldn't clean off. No one saw the bruises on his arms, no one cared. It wasn't happening to them, it wasn't on their radar. In fact he didn't even get a second glance, not like he expected anything more than that. So he if no one cared he thought, he stood up and grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. No one came after him; no one wanted to see what was wrong. He got in his car and drove home, only he didn't make it home, because the tree that he was getting ready to pass looked so peaceful to him. A way to end it all, without everyone thinking he was a coward, no one would think he'd kill himself. No someone he thought was always hoping someone else would do it. He'd save them all the trouble and he veered his car towards the tree and the last thing he remembered was the sound of glass breaking, he didn't even scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Thanks for the replies; it's deep because it comes from a place of experience.**

**You're right, no one deserves to feel that way, no one.**

**Don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>His eyes fluttered open, and were met with a horrible pain everywhere, his entire body felt like it was on fire. He looked around; he expected to still be in his car, dying on the side of the road. But somehow he had made it to the hospital, which made him wonder who saw, who had cared enough to call 911. He figured it was a passing car that saw him, who else would care? He saw his dad curled up in the recliner beside his bed. His step-mother and step-brother were asleep on the pull out couch. He saw his brother stir; he looked up and met his eyes.<p>

"Kurt" he whispered, and Kurt was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Hey", he managed to say.

Finn got up from where he was and quietly came to his bed side, "why, why would you do that?"

Kurt was confused, lots of people had accidents, why was he acting like he knew he did it on purpose?

"It was an accident Finn, they happen all the time, it isn't like anyone cared", he whispered the last line.

"Kurt, I followed you out of the choir room, and followed your car. Most people don't just veer straight at a tree when they are in an accident", he was openly crying now.

"Finn..you...you don't understand" he stuttered.

"I found you, I..I..I thought you were dead, there was blood everywhere. They said you're only alive because you wore your seat belt. Which makes me think you didn't really want to die."

Kurt let out a sigh, "yes I did, I still do".

Finn grabbed his face as gently as he could and made him look at him, "you can't die Kurt, whether you know it or not there are a lot of people who care for you, who love you".

Kurt shook his head, "no not me".

"I care about you, and as a brother, I love you. I don't want to see you suffer, or try and kill yourself. It's okay to tell me why, tell me why you think no one cares?"

Kurt glared, "if you have to ask me then you don't care as much as you say".

"How bad is it now?"

Kurt looked up, "you, you know?"

"I'm not blind; they just don't listen to me, and seem to get to you when I'm not there. I don't know what you don't tell me, you're good at keeping secrets."

Kurt smiled, "you really do care?"

Finn smiled, "of course I do, and so do the rest of your friends, you are pulling away, you didn't notice everyone checking on you all the time. Most of the time they got to you and it seems really hurt you were when they knew one of us weren't around."

He wasn't expecting this, someone knew, someone cared, they tried to help. He started to sob, because he was thankful he didn't die, that he was here to know these things. His sobs woke up Burt and Carole who rushed to him the small family trying to put one of their members back together.

"Buddy, don't ever do that to me again", Burt said.

Kurt smiled, "I didn't realize anybody cared before".

Burt started crying, "how could you think that?"

Kurt cried with him, "I'm so sorry dad, I'm so sorry".

Burt looked him in the eye, "I love you, and you are the most important person to me, do you understand?"

He nodded, "I can't go back there dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it".

Burt looked at his son, "Finn told me, everything he knew and they said you had a lacerated scalp from before the accident. Did those idiots do that to you?"

He nodded again.

"I thought so; well you don't have to go back there. Until they can make that school safe for you to go, you aren't going."

Kurt looked up, "but dad where will I go?"

"Dalton, all boys school, they are strict and don't allow this bullshit"

"Dad that's expensive, we can't afford it. What about New Directions?"

Finn stepped in, "they know, they want you safe, we all understand".

"You let me worry about that money son, your job is to graduate in a couple years and be safe and happy understand?"

"Thanks Dad" he said with tears in his eyes.

"That's what I'm for".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the alerts..I hope you all like the story.**

**Don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt slowly sat up; they were discharging him today, with anti-depressants and a therapist he was expected to see once a week. A few days later Finn took him to school to get the stuff from his locker, everyone was in class, so he thought it was safe. Finn only left Kurt's side for a minute to use the restroom. Kurt was putting things in a couple bags, setting his books aside for Finn to turn in for him. He was sad to leave, but mostly just happy, happy for a chance to start over again. That's when it came out of nowhere, a hard shove into the lockers that sent pain shooting through his body. He turned around to glare at the guys he knew were behind him, they were laughing at him.<p>

"Running away little fairy?"

Kurt just stood there, he wasn't going to say a word, so they pushed him up against the locker, his face close to his, "I asked you a question fag!"

"No, I'm simply moving on"

The jock let him go and started laughing, "at least we won't be forced to deal with your homo stares".

"Don't worry, I wouldn't touch any of _you_ with a ten foot pole", he spat.

One of the jocks turned around and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off his feet, "you wouldn't be so lucky faggot!"

He went to chuck him across the hall when Finn appeared. He caught Kurt before he hit the ground; he looked up at some of his former friends and shook his head. That's when Mr. Shu poked his head out of his classroom, seeing what was making all the noise. He escorted all the boys to Mr. Figgins office. Kurt kept insisting he was okay, his dad was none too happy that it seems no one could keep his son safe, just to get his stuff to leave that hell hole.

"I don't get the big deal; it's his fault he's like that..it isn't like anyone died", one of the jocks laughed.

Kurt glared at him, "I could've, I almost did".

"That was your doing fairy, you can't blame us for being a coward".

Kurt launched himself at his bullies, Finn grabbing him before he could hurt himself.

Finn looked at them, "HIS doing? Do you have any idea WHY he would think he was better off dead? You all are the fairies, the cowards. You are so scared of what he is so proud to be that you take it out on him. He is the bravest person I've ever known, and you wanna bet I would've come after you HAD he died in that crash. You think its okay because nobody died? You are going to push the wrong person one day and they are going to come in here and shoot the place up..all because you wanted to feel superior. Well you know what; I wouldn't step in front of the gunman for you. But for him", he said pointing to Kurt, "I would without a second thought".

With that he helped Kurt up and walked out, past a stunned couch full of football players, and stunned Burt.

_I've never been more proud of my boys than I am today_, he thought as he followed them out to their cars.

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Blaine Anderson sat nervously outside of the headmaster's office, wondering what it was he'd done to get pulled out of class. He saw him poke his head out and wave him in the room. He walked in and sat down, looking around nervously.<p>

"Blaine, first off, you aren't in trouble so relax."

Blaine smiled, "okay then why am I here?"

"We are getting a new student tomorrow, and I'm putting him in your room. I know this may be strange to you, but I think that you could be good for him. He'll need a friend here and I'm asking you to try and be his friend."

Blaine was confused, "why..why..me?"

The headmaster sighed, "he's like you".

"What gay", he asked slightly annoyed.

The headmaster nodded, then shook his head, "yes, I mean no, not because of that, but yes he is gay. But he's coming here for the same reason you did, to be safe".

"Someone beat the crap of him?"

"Not exactly, I mean yes he's been tortured, but the worst of it was at his own hand".

Realization dawned on him, "he tried to kill himself?"

He nodded, "he drove his car into a tree a month ago, he's healed now, for the most part, still has an arm in a cast but he's okay. He was a member of his school's glee club, so I would like you to talk to the other Warblers to let them know I would like him to have an audition".

"But those are over, we are getting ready for sectionals in a few weeks", Blaine was more confused.

"I've talked to the council, they approved it, but I want you to talk to the rest of them, explain how important this could be for this young man. You know how much music has helped you, he's just like you Blaine, and he needs a friend."

Blaine nodded, "okay I'll do it".

The man smiled, "well he'll be here in a couple hours to move in, but he's not officially a new student till tomorrow. I've excused you from the rest of your classes today, I want you to go to the administration's office and get all the supplies you need to get your room ready for a roommate, okay?"

"Yes sir, thank you for having faith in me, that I could help someone".

"I have all the faith in the world in you; you never know he could help you too".

Blaine fixed up his room then went to get dinner, and waited on the boy to get there and settled before he went and introduced himself. He walked back to his room and paused outside his door, he could hear someone crying inside. His heart broke, he knew how he felt, he'd cried once everyone was gone his first night here too. He slowly opened the door after knocking; he looked over at the boy who was furiously wiping the tears from his eyes.

He sat down beside him, "its okay I cried the first night too".

Kurt laughed, "thanks, it's just a lot to take in is all".

Blaine nodded; he couldn't help but be almost speechless by the beautiful boy in front of him. His flawless skin, his beautiful eyes, his sweet voice. Blaine had to stop himself; this boy needed a friend, not someone wanting to jump his bones.

"I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson", he said sticking out his hand.

Kurt took it and shook it, "I'm Kurt Hummel".

"So the headmaster told me you like to sing, we have the Warblers here, I know it'll be different than what you're used to but we'd be glad to have you join us."

Kurt smiled, "thanks, I may take you up on that".

"What part do you sing anyway", he asked sitting on his own bed taking a drink of his water.

"Um, countertenor", he said.

Blaine spit his water out, and choked, "are you serious?"

Kurt laughed, "yeah, why?"

"The Warblers haven't had a countertenor in years; I've personally never had the pleasure of meeting one."

Kurt smiled, "well nice to meet you".

"So you're gay?"

That question caught Kurt off guard he could tell, "excuse me?"

"Headmaster told me, that's why you're here, cause your old school wasn't safe."

He nodded, "yeah, you okay with that, sharing a room with me?"

Blaine laughed, "yeah totally okay, seeing as how I'm gay too".

Kurt's eyes got huge, "really?"

Blaine stood up, "yeah, I was sent here for the same reason you were, I got beat to within an inch of my life and was shipped here".

"I'm sorry", Kurt said sincerely, "I drove my car into a tree".

"Was that bad huh?"

"Yeah, thought no one cared, bet you think I'm a coward for trying to kill myself?"

Blaine shook his head and lifted his shirt to reveal rows of perfectly straight lines, scars alone his hips, "as long as you don't think I am".

Kurt smiled, "never".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Thanks for all the wonderful words, I do plan to make things much better for Kurt here on out.**

**Don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>Kurt was awoken in the middle of the night by the muffled screams coming from the bed beside his, he had only known Blaine a week, but this had happened two other times. He'd always just put the pillow over his head to drown out the noise, but tonight it was different. They were starting to get to be friends, and the cries were breaking his heart. So he got out of his bed and tip toed across the carpeted floor to the boy writhing in his bed. He sat down and started to gently shake him, to try and wake him up.<p>

"Blaine, hey, Blaine", he said softly.

Blaine sat straight up, not really looking like he was awake yet, he started fighting Kurt, yeah, Kurt thought, he wasn't awake yet. It took another five minutes to calm him down, and then he finally woke up. Kurt looked at him, seeing how close the boy was to breaking down in front of him.

"Blaine, what's wrong, what were you dreaming about?"

Blaine looked down, "same thing every time, the reason I got sent here".

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine looked at him for a moment, "you sure you want to hear it?"

Kurt nodded, "I'm your friend, I want to help".

"Well at my old school, I had come out a few weeks before I came here. My friends didn't take it well; they waited till I was alone with a friend, an hour before a dance. My friend was gay, but we weren't together, just friends, kinda like us. But they came out of nowhere, with baseball bats".

Kurt flinched, "Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry".

Blaine started crying, and Kurt wrapped his arms around him, "but you're safe now, I'm here for you, I feel so close to you even though we've known each other a week. We are so much alike, I'm glad I met you".

Blaine pulled back and smiled, "me too".

"So you think you can go back to sleep?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Okay, I'll put on a movie, we can hang out here, but if I fall asleep don't hold it against me, it is four in the morning", Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled, "thanks Kurt".

"Any time"

Kurt put the movie in, and they sat back to watch it. About half way through Kurt looked down in his lap, Blaine had fallen asleep, a very peaceful sleep and he smiled. For the first time Kurt felt needed in his life, like he would make a difference to someone. Maybe he wasn't so unwanted, or so invisible that no one would care if he died. Because in that moment, with this beautiful boy in his lap, he knew Blaine would care, and Kurt would care if something happened to him.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up a few hours later, and realized he wasn't lying on his pillow, and he felt someone breathing above him. He sat up and saw Kurt's hand fall away from his head, and saw he was asleep. Blaine smiled, who knew this boy who was given to him to help, had helped him sleep, peacefully, for the first time in a year. He looked at the clock, they had already missed first and second period. He sighed; he was still too tired to get up, so he just lay back down in Kurt's lap and closed his eyes.<p>

Kurt woke up an hour later, looked at the clock and groaned, it was lunch time, and he could feel it. He gently got up and put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and went to the cafeteria to get them both some lunch, hoping Blaine wouldn't wake up before he got back. Blaine woke up a few minutes later, disappointed that Kurt was gone, he sat up about to get out bed when Kurt came through the door with pizza for them both smiling. Blaine smiled back, "hey".

Kurt looked down, "hi".

"Um, sorry for falling asleep like that."

"It's okay, you needed sleep, and I didn't mind", _well that sounded stupid Kurt_, he thought to himself.

"Neither did I, or um...I slept good..", he stopped, _that was horrible Blaine,_ he thought to himself.

They both just laughed at the weird tension in the room, Kurt handed Blaine his pizza and sat on the other end of his bed.

"You really slept well?"

Blaine nodded, "thanks, I haven't slept that well in a year".

Kurt blushed, "glad I could be of use, I haven't felt that way in a long time".

"You are appreciated also, you're a good friend Kurt, one of the best I've had in a long time".

They both looked at each other then looked down, both thinking simultaneously, _hopefully one day you'll think of me as more._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Thanks so much for all the replies! More I get faster I write..love them all!**

**Don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt awakens that Saturday morning, hearing angry whispers. When whoever notices he's stirring they leave the room, Kurt rolls over to ask Blaine what that was about to find Blaine not there. Kurt didn't sleep well the night before; he had a lot of nightmares about his old school, about the wreck. He sat up rubbing his hands on his face, hearing the muffled voices outside his door, whoever it was didn't sound happy at all. Kurt got up and showered and got dressed, when he came out of the bathroom he noticed Blaine was back in the room. He was lying on his side in his bed, facing the wall. He could tell from the shaking of his shoulders the other boy was crying, he walked across the room, placing a hand on his back. But Blaine didn't move, he tried to roll him over, all Blaine did was pull himself from Kurt's touch.<p>

"Go away", Blaine mumbled.

Kurt's heart ached, "what? why?"

Blaine rolled over, a red mark on his face that was probably going to bruise, his eyes red and swollen, tears still falling down his face.

"I don't want you touching me, I want to be alone, leave me alone!"

"Blaine what happened, come on I know we aren't best friends but you can trust me, what's going on?"

Kurt was shocked when Blaine shoved him off the bed, "you need to find a new roommate".

Kurt looked up at him, he couldn't stop the tears falling, Blaine was the one person he trusted, the one he trusted not to hurt him. He didn't know where all the anger came from when he launched himself at the boy. He doesn't remember what happened, he knows he was yelling, that Blaine was yelling, fists were flying. He was sure afterwards neither of them were fighting each other, but some memory in their minds. He didn't know how long it took for Wes and David to hear the screaming and crying and come running in to pull Kurt and Blaine apart.

"What the HELL is going on?" Wes yelled.

Neither boy spoke at first, then Blaine wiped his eyes, the blood from his mouth and nose, "he jumped on me".

Kurt's eyes grew large, "you shoved me first!"

Wes and David looked at each other, obviously confused.

Kurt calmed himself before speaking, "I got out of the shower this morning after being awoken by some not so quiet whispering, then they went outside and weren't quiet so I got in the shower. I got out like I said and Blaine was lying on his bed crying, so being the NICE person I am asked him what was wrong. He told me after shrinking away from me, that he didn't want me touching him and to leave him alone. But when he rolled over he already had that bruise forming right there", he said pointing to the side of Blaine's face, "so I asked him what happened, and what was going on? That when he shoved me to the floor and told me to find another room mate. I don't know what happened after that, I don't honestly remember till you came in here".

Wes sighed, "Blaine does this have to do with your parents being here earlier?"

Blaine looked at the floor, like he had during Kurt's recount of what happened, he only nodded.

Wes sat down beside of Blaine, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy, as Blaine broke down. Kurt's heart broke, so that's what was going on, he couldn't believe those hateful voices that he heard were talking to their son that way.

David sat on the other side of Blaine, "why did they visit this time?"

"They found out I had a roommate, and through the headmaster found out why and who it was".

Kurt gasped, everything was because of him, it all made sense, his parents even saw how pathetic Kurt was, not wanting Kurt's GAY influence on him. They thought that if Blaine stayed away from "that lifestyle" he'd see he wasn't actually gay. Kurt got up, and walked out of the room into the bathroom, he started to pack up his things. He cared about Blaine too much to see him get hurt again. He wasn't aware of the tears that angrily ran down his face, he wasn't angry at Blaine, or even his parents, he was angry at himself. He started to throw his things in the floor, watching glass breaking, everything spilling. He didn't hear anyone's voices, didn't hear the banging on the door, didn't hear Blaine pleading with him to open the door..just saying sorry over and over. Kurt just wanted everything to go away, everyone to leave him alone, he'd wished for the first time he had died in that damn car. He reached over and grabbed a piece of glass, holding over his wrist getting ready to dig it into his skin. That's when the door gave way, all three boys on the other side falling into a heap in the floor, but Kurt still didn't hear them, or see them. He had it pressed against his wrist when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist pulling it back and taking the glass and throwing it against the wall, and pulling him into arms.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it at all".

All Kurt did was cry, that's when he felt the pain, in his hands, on his feet, they were covered in blood. Blaine and Wes helped him to the bathtub to rinse off his hands and feet, sliced open in his fit of rage, David grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the glass. Kurt didn't even flinch when the water made the cuts burn, or when Wes had to dig out a piece of glass from his foot. David finished cleaning up, wrapped towels around Kurt's hands and feet and picked him up and carried him out of the room, down the hall to the nurses' office, Blaine and Wes following close behind.

They nurse checked the cuts, only sewing up a few bandaged him up, and let him go with the boys, not questioning their explanation of a broken lamp, and unseen glass from it in the floor. She trusted those three boys, and knew no matter what happened to the fourth one, he needed the other three to get better. David laid Kurt on his bed; he was asleep from the pain pills the nurse had given him. Blaine crawled in bed with him, wrapping his arms around him; Wes went and sat on Blaine's bed, David joining him.

"They told me if I didn't get a new roommate I wasn't their son anymore, I told them I didn't know when I ever really was, that's why my dad hit me".

Wes shook his head, "what are you going to do?"

"I have money for school, they weren't paying it, my grandmother was. She doesn't have any problems with me, so I guess I'll have to live with her now".

"We're here for you, for both of you okay, now you holler if you need us we have some studying to do okay?"

Blaine nodded, laying his head down, tears falling from his eyes, "I'm so sorry Kurt, I don't want you to leave, I never want you to leave".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Thank you for all the reviews; sorry that this update took so long, life happens sometimes.**

**Don't own Glee.**

**Sorry it's so short, will make another update tomorrow!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In the weeks it took for Kurt to get better, Blaine was always right there helping him, as he felt responsible for his injuries. One evening Blaine was sitting in bed with Kurt, they were of course watching a movie, and none other than Beauty and the Beast. Blaine was unwrapping Kurt's feet to put more ointment on them and new bandages.<p>

"How do they look now?" Kurt asked.

After examining them closely Blaine looked up at him, "much much better".

"Thank goodness, so how much longer do I have to be laid up now?"

"Just a couple more days is all".

Kurt thought about the day it all happened, and had held off asking Blaine about his parents.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

He had just finished bandaging Kurt's left foot when he moved to sit beside of Kurt.

"Sure".

"What happened that day? I mean I heard your parents yelling, and then you acting like that to me. What was going on?"

Blaine sighed, "it was nothing Kurt, nothing out of the ordinary anyway", he answered almost whispering the last part.

"What do you mean not out of the ordinary?"

Blaine stands and goes and sits on his bed, Kurt turns off the TV, looking at Blaine curiously.

"They hate me, or they hate what I am".

"Blaine I doubt they hate you they-"

Blaine cuts him off, "no they hate me, they told me so. They sent me here to get me out of their house. They said they are obligated to provide for me, but that's as far as it's going to go. That if they knew of me being associated with another "fag" boy", Blaine spit out using quotations on the word fag. "I was bullied in school, much like you were, but my bruises, the worst pain came from my father. It started when he came in when I was studying with a friend. I hadn't come out yet to my parents, or even my school, I was sitting there telling my best friend, at the time that I was gay. He was supportive of me, telling me he didn't care. Then he told me he thought he was the same way and asked if he could kiss me."

Kurt was sitting there; words caught in his throat, but finally managed to squeak out, "how old were you Blaine?"

Not moving his eyes from the floor Blaine answered, "13".

"I didn't hear my door open, I didn't know my dad had walked in, I didn't know he saw me."

Blaine looked up at Kurt finally, tears running down his face, Kurt got up and hobbled to his bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"It was so awful; he grabbed my arm and yanked me across the room. I was stopped by my dresser, hitting my head against it. I saw in my hazy state him grab Scott and pulled him out of the room, I tried to get up, I couldn't move. My head hurt so bad, I could feel the blood running down my face. He came back up at some point, he told me how disgusting I was, how he hated the sight of me now".

Kurt cried with him, "I'm so sorry Blaine; I don't even know what to say to you".

He buried his head in the paler boy's neck, letting out everything he's held in for so long, for too long.

"He hit me every day; he thought he was going to beat the gay out of me. He actually told some football players I was gay."

Kurt took in a sharp breath; he could never imagine someone being so cruel to their child.

"He wanted them to torture me, so I would get it at school and at home, it was so horrible. They would torture me, throwing me into lockers one day and then shoving me into closets the next, locking me in. Two of them I think were closet cases, as they would take turns sometimes making me…m-m-aking me s-u-"

Kurt cut him off, "I understand you don't have to say it. They had no right to do any of those things to you. Here I thought I had it bad, no one ever did that to me, I just thought no one cared. I have a wonderful dad, and a great step-brother, and great friends. I would've driven my car into that tree a lot earlier if I didn't have those things, even though at the time I didn't know I did."

Blaine took a breath, "After the dance, when I was beat up real bad, that's when my dad decided that he needed to get me out of that school. He thought I needed to go somewhere where I wouldn't be beaten up horribly every day. He didn't care about me, but he couldn't act like he didn't care or they would take me away. He couldn't let that happen, we had to be the perfect family, so he sent me here. He can't force you out Kurt, if he goes to the dean to make you move he'll have to say why and he knows he can't do that."

"What happens when you graduate? Once you turn 18?"

Blaine looked up at him, "they told me I was on my own".

"So that's why you did all the cutting?"

"To punish myself for not making him happy", Blaine pulled up his shirt, showing Kurt all the scars, and that's when Kurt noticed some fresh ones.

He reached out and ran his fingers along the lines causing Blaine to gasp, "why Blaine?"

"My parents, that's when I did it".

Kurt grabbed his hands, "I know how that feels, next time you feel like that tell me, we'll do anything we can to make the urge go away".

"Thank you Kurt, for being such a good friend".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Thanks for bearing with me, and for the wonderful reviews!**

**I've lost all my other chapters, so I hope I can find a way to save the ones I've loaded on here, if you know how let me know.**

**A little song heavy (just two) but wanted to get it out of the way and much more Klaine development in the next chapter.**

**Don't own Glee**

**(You'll find the song this story inspired in this chapter).**

* * *

><p>Kurt finally healed, he and Blaine were closer than they ever were. They were what the other needed at this time in their lives, what they both knew is they needed the other the rest of their lives. It was family night for the Warblers, a night of performances and a chance for their families to see them, many of them not able to make it to performances. Kurt joined at the insistance of Blaine, and found a place he was welcomed and accepted. Blaine had asked that Kurt have a solo for family night, a way to show his family he was healing, and that he'd be okay. Kurt was shocked that Blaine would do that for him and vowed to make sure to do his family proud. He was having a hard time finding a song that fit what he wanted to say, until he stumbled upon lyrics to a song that he could relate to very deeply. It was country, which was weird for him, but he'd fallen in love with the words, that was all that mattered. Blaine kept asking him what he was singing, but he kept it secret. He was so excited for the next day he barely slept a wink that night.<p>

His dad, step-mom, and step-brother showed up a little early, they all wanted to see how Kurt was doing. He wasn't surprised when Blaine's parents didn't come, he didn't seem upset, he was happy to meet Kurt's family. His dad was happy to see his son almost back to himself, he was simling and laughing, and had lots of friends. He knew then no matter the cost seeing his son like this was worth it. Blaine was also nervous, as he had his own solo that he didn't tell Kurt anything about. It was a song he and Kurt could relate to, because the basis of the song, is something they both have talked about, but both knowing they couldn't have ever done. They'd both rather kill themselves than someone else.

Burt and Carole sat in the seats in the auditorium, anxiously awaiting Kurt's performance, Burt never thought he'd see his son so confident and happy again, but there he was on stage, like he owned the damn thing.

_Caught in the downpour of a rain of stones_

_Felt like an exile in the world I had known_

_So I sought the shelter of my own soul and stayed inside_

_Words that were sharper than the winter wind_

_No longer had the power to pierce my skin_

_And they may not stop but I won't take them in_

_And I won't hide_

_I will be here_

_I will be strong_

_I'll face my fears when the night is long_

_And still go on_

_I will be brave_

_I will be bold_

_Follow my faith to a higher road_

_And I'm not there yet_

_But I will be_

Burt and Blaine both looked on with tears in their eyes, remembering the beaten down broken boy from a few months ago.

_I could choose to keep my feet upon the narrow path_

_And never cross the open field for that one snake in the grass_

He looked at Blaine before he said the next lines, wanting to make sure Blaine knew they were for him.

_But I'd rather risk my heart than never get the chance_

_To find my way_

_I will be here_

_I will be strong_

_I'll face my fears when the night is long_

_And still go on_

_I will be brave_

_I will be bold_

_Follow my faith to a higher road_

_And I'm not there yet_

_But I will be_

_I will be here_

_I will be strong_

_I'll face my fears when the night is long_

_And still go on_

_I will be brave_

_I will be bold_

_Follow my faith to a higher road_

_And I'm not there yet_

_But I will be, yeah_

_I will be, oh yeah_

_I will be_

The room erupted in applause, most of the warblers were speechless, knowing they had just experienced something special. Blaine couldn't help but feel proud of him, and of himself, being able to relate so much to that song. Kurt walked over to Blaine smiling, all of the warblers hugging him, as they went back out for a group performance. Kurt wasn't in on this one, along with a few other ones. This was Blaine's song he picked, and he told Kurt to listen to it. Blaine stood in front of everyone and introduced the next song, as Blaine felt the need to explain himself, and the song.

"Many of us up here were brought here because public schools became too dangerous for us. A lot of cases, the schools were afraid of what the bullying might make us do. So that's what this song is about, I know lots of kids are teased, but even with severe cases bullying it never has to come down to violence as revenge".

_Back when I went to school_

_Kids smoked and swore and broke some rules_

_But I mean, didn't everybody, almost everybody_

_Fake I.D. bought a quart of beer_

_Had the devil's rock n' roll ringin' in our ears_

_And people said, "these kids have got a problem here"_

_I'm not saying that they weren't right_

_I've cried and tried to understand_

_What I'm seeing on the news tonight_

_I'll admit we were young and foolish_

_Totally irresponsible_

_But nobody died_

_We all made it home_

_Well, we'd fuss and fight and make mistakes_

_But life went on_

_There were broken hearts and dreams_

_And wounded pride_

_But nobody died_

_Kids got bullied, picked on and teased_

_But somehow we found our place in the scheme of things_

_And time heals everything, almost everything_

_When I look back on the things I've done_

_Some good, some bad, and I'm really sorry if I hurt anyone_

_Yeah, I'm really sorry if I hurt anyone_

_How we'd get from there to here_

_From Shakespeare and Math and Science_

_To shots ringin' in our ears_

_And what's it gonna take to get us back_

_Get us back to where_

_Nobody died_

_We all made it home_

_Well, we'd fuss and fight and make mistakes_

_But life went on_

_There were broken hearts and dreams_

_And wounded pride_

_But nobody died_

_Nobody died_

_Nobody died_

Kurt smiled, he understood Blaine doing that song, understood what he was trying to say. It's the level of bullying he thinks that causes these things to happen, the school shootings. They need more zero tolerance policies in schools, that are enforced, no one should feel the way he felt, the way people made him feel. He hugged Blaine telling him it was a good song, that they probably had a song there for sectionals that year. Blaine smiled, "yeah", pointing at Kurt, "yours".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Thanks for the reviews, now things will start to come together now..yay Klaine!**

**Don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the floor of his dorm, his homework all around him, he wasn't aware of his room mate staring at him from where he sat on his bed, with his own work spread around him. Kurt looked up and smiled when he saw Blaine looking at him, "what are you looking at me for?"<p>

Blaine laughed, "I was just thinking about how different you are now than when I first met you".

Kurt blushed, "what have a grown an inch or something?"

"I mean the way you are, you were so sad before, and kept so much to yourself. You just look so relaxed now, and happy. It just makes me happy to see you feeling so much better is all".

"Well I do have some great friends now, no one is beating me up everyday, and I get to go home to see my family this weekend".

Blaine's smiled faded, "oh yeah, it's the long weekend, well I'm glad you get to see your dad and Carole".

"What's the matter Blaine?"

He sighed, "I'm probably going to be here alone if my parents don't show up. But it's okay, I was alone all this time it's no big deal".

"You want to come with me?"

He shook his head, "no you go home I'll be fine, if my parents show up they'll be angry if I'm not here".

"Okay, well I better start getting my stuff together my dad will be here in a few hours".

Blaine smiled, "make sure he knows what a good father he is Kurt, I know you probably do, but really he is from what you tell me, almost the perfect dad".

"He knows how I feel, but I will try and spend some extra time with him tomorrow, and I know I'm lucky".

Blaine went back to his work, and Kurt started packing.

Blaine's phone rang, Kurt didn't listen to the conversation much, but turned around when Blaine hung up.

"That was my parents, they are coming to get me in an hour..see our weekends will be full of fun".

Kurt couldn't help but sense anything but happiness in Blaine's voice but didn't say anything, he just smiled.

* * *

><p>Kurt had eaten a nice dinner with his dad, and they came home that night, being met with a few of his friends from Mckinley. They sat around and talked, he was telling them about Dalton and his friends there. Soon they all went home and Kurt sat on his bed and pulled out his phone to text Blaine.<p>

_Did your parents come get you? - K_

_Yeah - B_

It was odd for Blaine to answer so shortly, but he just figured he may be busy with his parents or something.

_You busy, I can talk to you later - K_

_No it's fine, I was just brushing my teeth - B_

_Oh okay, what did you do today? - K_

_Nothing really, my parents dropped me off with some people and I just got home from them. - B_

_People? - K_

_Don't ask -B_

Kurt was confused, why wasn't Blaine telling him anything?

_Are you okay? No one like hurt you or anything right? - K_

_I'm fine, but tired gonna go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow - B_

_Okay night - K_

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt couldn't concentrate on anything, worried about what it was Blaine's parents subjected him to. He tried texting him again today, but he didn't answer. Around ten that night he was about asleep when his phone started vibrating. He picked it up and was shocked to see it was Blaine texting him. He opened the new text and froze..not sure what to do.<p>

_I need your help, I need you to come get me..please Kurt. - B_

_Let me go talk to my dad real quick, then I'll call you and you can tell me where you are - K_

_No no no don't call, just text - B_

_ok - K_

Kurt flew downstairs to find his dad sitting on the couch watching something stupid he assumed on TV.

"Dad I need a favor", Kurt said breathless.

"At 10:30 at night?"

"My friend Blaine, the one I told you about, something is going on...he sent me this a few minutes ago", he said handing his phone to his dad.

Burt was confused by what the text said, "is this the one with the crazy parents?"

Kurt nodded, "he said they sent him somewhere yesterday with some people, but wouldn't tell me what was going on. He hasn't answered me all day and just sent me that. Can I go get him, he needs help, he never asks for help".

Burt nodded, "but I'm coming with you".

Kurt grabbed the keys, and they took off.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the place that Blaine said he was at, and from the outside it looked a lot like a prison of sorts. He spotted Blaine across the street, hiding behind a tree.<p>

"Blaine what's going on?"

"We have to go, we have to go NOW!"

He jumped in the car with Kurt close behind, he then noticed Blaine dressed in almost scrubs, but they had a hospital gown feel too.

"Blaine what's going on?" Kurt asked again.

"They were trying to make me straight".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>Burt and Kurt both stared at Blaine, he looked panicked, "please drive we have to go, I'll explain on the way".<p>

Burt pulled on the interstate, Blaine let out the breath he was holding, he put his head in his hands. For the first time in two days he felt safe and so so tired. He felt Kurt pull him to his chest, he went to run his hands through Blaine's curls, but as soon as he touched the side of his face Blaine winced.

Kurt pushed him back up, "dad turn on the light".

Kurt looked at his head now that the light was on and he gasped, "Blaine what happened to your head?"

All he did was shake his head, he was just so tired, all he wanted to do is sleep without fear, and without restraints. That's when Kurt saw the marks on his wrists. Kurt understood Blaine just didn't want to talk about it yet. So the rest of the drive to their house was silent as Blaine curled in Kurt's lap and slept. Burt picked him up and carried him into Kurt's room, normally he worried about a boy in his son's bed but he figured Blaine needed the comfort. Once he made sure both boys were tucked into bed he went and turned on the laptop in his office, he knew those marks on Blaine's head..he had just hoped he was wrong.

He searched 'reverse homosexuality Ohio', and instantly the place Blaine was at popped up first. He clicked on it and was horrified to see what it was they did to try and 'fix' them. There's no way his parents didn't know this would happen, the anger built inside of him, he went upstairs to wake his wife. She worked at a hospital, and he needed to know Blaine was okay..right now. Being a single mother it didn't take much to wake his wife and they were at Kurt's bedside in no time. He gently picked his son up and carried him upstairs to the couch, if Blaine asked for him he'd go get him in no time. He went back downstairs where Carole had already woken Blaine, who still seemed rather loopy. She examined the slight burn marks on the boy's head, willing away the tears in her eyes at the state this poor boy was in..just for loving someone.

She applied some salve to the burns, which woke Blaine up. He seemed to panic at first, then realized where he was, "what'd you put on my head?"

She smiled, "it's just something for the burns baby okay?"

He nodded, "I have more", he said looking at his hands.

She frowned, "where are they?"

Blaine didn't look up, didn't say a word, so she looked at Burt who had tears running down his face, "who would you like to help you with it Blaine?"

"Kurt".

Burt nodded and went upstairs to get Kurt who was standing on the landing of his stairs to his room. "Dad what happened to him?"

"Shock therapy", were the only words Burt could say.

Kurt's eyes got huge and went and lay down beside of Blaine, pulling him in his arms.

"Your stupid ass parents did this to you!"

He nodded against his chest, "they told me this was the final straw, that if it didn't work I shouldn't come home".

Burt walked upstairs, Carole watched him go, wondering what her husband was thinking, if he was as disgusted as she was. She handed the salve to Kurt, "he needs this on any other burns he has okay?"

Kurt was confused, all he knew about shock therapy was they put the paddles on the sides of their heads and well shocked them, he couldn't imagine where else they thought he needed shocked. He looked at Blaine, who just started to cry, "Blaine do you have anywhere else that's burned?"

He nodded, "okay, well let me put some of this on it, and you can take these aspirin and we can lay down okay?"

So Blaine stood up, and went to pull his pants down, Kurt's eyes widened, as Blaine broke down into sobs. Kurt helped him onto the bed and quickly went to work applying the salve while Blaine hands covered his face. Kurt pulled his pants back up, handed him the aspirin and wrapped his arms around him and turned off the light.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke before Blaine the next morning, and walked upstairs to find his dad and Carole asleep on the couch. He went to making breakfast for everyone. His dad came in rubbing his face, "hey buddy how's Blaine?"<p>

Kurt turned off the stove, moving the pan of eggs to the cool burner; he turned around tears already falling down his face.

"Dad they did such horrible things to him, why did they do that?"

Burt hugged his son, "because they're ignorant son, they are just ignorant".

"But the burns..I..fixed..why did they...", he asked through tears.

"They were trying to get him to associate his 'gay' feelings with pain, to try and train his brain to only like girls".

"It didn't work either", Blaine said surprising them both.

"I'm sorry Blaine, you're not mad I was talking to my dad?"

He shook his head, "just more embarrassed now I guess".

Burt looked at the boy, "you have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. Now Kurt you go downstairs and get him some real clothes to wear. You all eat up; I have to pay someone a visit today".

When they were downstairs Blaine looked at Kurt, "where do you think he's going?"

"Your parents".

Blaine smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on his bed, Blaine was asleep on his lap, Kurt looked at the marks on his friend's head. He couldn't help the hate that he held in his heart when he saw what his parents subjected him to. Blaine didn't say much of anything that happened while he was at that place, all he did was lay in Kurt's arms. Kurt looked at the clock, it was six in the evening and his father still wasn't home yet. The next day they were supposed to go back to school, he knew Blaine wouldn't be going, he wasn't sure about himself. While Blaine was asleep he checked on the other burns to apply more salve, that way Blaine wouldn't know and wouldn't be ashamed. Once he was done he settled Blaine back on the pillow so Kurt could wash his hands. When he came back in he saw Blaine was crying, but realized he was still asleep. All he was mumbling was "please stop", over and over again. Kurt went over to his vanity overcome with anger started to pick things up and throw them. Anything he could grab he was throwing or breaking in his hands, he didn't see Blaine wake up, didn't hear Carole and Finn run down the stairs. He just stopped and sat in the middle of the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. Finn was there to hug him, as was Blaine. He looked up, ashamed he'd acted that way when Blaine had every reason to be angry.<p>

"I'm sorry".

"You don't have to be sorry Kurt", Blaine said, "I'm angry too".

"I just don't understand why we have to suffer like this, just because of the fact that we're gay. I just don't understand why I was beaten everyday at school, had my life threatened, your parents treat you like trash and sent you to a place that tortured you for it. None of its fair, nothing is fair".

All Blaine could do was hold him, he felt all the same things Kurt did, and he didn't understand anything anymore than he did. Once Kurt was calm Finn started to pick up the things he threw in the floor, Blaine and Kurt eventually getting up and helping him. Everything was cleaned up and it was dinner time, that's when Burt walked through the door.

Kurt, Blaine, and Finn were all sitting at the table; Carole had just sat down the food when they all looked up to see Burt standing there. He had a busted lip, but his hand was in a cast. Carole and Kurt gasped, getting up and running to him, he laughed, "I look much better than the other guy". Blaine smiled; he didn't know why someone he didn't know already showed he cared more than his parents did in his seventeen years.

Kurt noticed some papers in his father's hand, "dad what's in your hand?"

"Papers his parents signed terminating their parental rights".

Blaine's face paled, "they really don't want me? I mean I knew I wasn't what they had planned on, that I was a disappointment. But I never thought they'd just give me away like that".

"Their lawyer told them to Blaine", Burt started, "to avoid criminal charges".

"What charges?"

"For what they did to you, neglect abuse, you name it…also assault".

Kurt looked at his dad, "dad you didn't get arrested too did you?"

"I don't want you in trouble because of me Mr. Hummel".

"Your father attacked me when I told him you were at my house, that we rescued you from that horrible place. I only hit him back when I asked him if he knew what they did to you. He told me yes, that's why he sent you there; it was a place of last resort. I couldn't help but connect his face with my fist a few times. I guess I hit him so hard I broke it", he said shrugging.

Blaine's eyes widened, "they knew! The whole time they had me strapped down I was silently praying that they would come get me, that they didn't know what was going on. I was strapped down when I went to sleep. Hell they strapped me down within the first hour I walked through the door, they wheeled me into a room and stuck something in my mouth and put those things on my head...and..it was so awful...I passed out for hours afterwards. It wasn't until..the ..the other time that I escaped. They strapped me to a chair, with..without clothes on. They put these pad things..well everywhere, but well you know where they put some. They put on these movies, and if I..if I..liked…Oh God!"

Kurt was there in a second, wrapping his arms around him as he continued to talk through the sobs.

"One of the night janitors was a former patient, who actually helped kids escape who were in my wing of the hospital. That's when I called you, well sent you a text, I couldn't endure that again".

Burt sat down beside the boy in his son's arms, "and you never will have to, you're going to stay here".

"But sir you can't afford two Dalton tuitions".

Burt laughed, "you think I'd let your parents do this to you without getting something out of them for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the stipulations they had to sign over their rights, end any contact with you, pay the remainder of your schooling at Dalton, and let you have access to your trust fund".

"Really?"

Burt nodded, "now you both are going to stay here for the rest of the week okay, we'll go get Blaine's things and then Friday we will go up to Dalton and fix everything".

"Thank you Mr. Hummel..for everything, thank you to your entire family".

Burt smiled, "no problem, no one will ever treat you like that again. If anyone tries, now they will answer to me".

Finn sat down beside of them too, "me too".

Blaine couldn't stop the sobs this time, and he just let Kurt hold him, as he thanked God that he found these people.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Sorry it's short, the next one will be longer I promise.**

**Don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The next evening Carole and Burt were out to dinner, Finn was in his room, and Kurt and Blaine sat in the floor making a list of things Blaine wanted to take with him. They weren't there very long before Kurt noticed Blaine wasn't very comfortable, and certain movements caused him to wince. One wince was so bad Kurt knew what Blaine wanted to grab but stopped and gripped his thigh instead, "hey why don't you go sit on the bed, it's probably more comfortable".<p>

"No, I'm fine; I need to make this list".

Kurt laughed, "you can still do that on the bed silly".

"I know I just like sitting on the floor with you", he said blushing.

Kurt smiled, "so then you'll like sitting on the bed with me too".

He didn't let Blaine protest as he grabbed his arms and started lifting, Kurt noticed that he was having a hard time walking now; he wondered why he seemed to be feeling worse than better.

"Blaine are you okay?"

Blaine sat on the bed slowly, "yeah just sore is all".

"Well you moved better yesterday than now, are you still using that medicine Carole gave you?"

He nodded, "I don't think it's doing much good though".

"Why didn't you tell me you were in pain, why don't we take you to the doctor?"

At the mention of the doctor Blaine's face paled and just started shaking his head violently. Kurt was stunned, he tried saying something to him, but Blaine seemed to not hear him at all. Kurt turned and ran up the stairs, "Carole!" he yelled. She came running in from the kitchen, "what in the world is the matter Kurt?"

"Blaine".

She took off down the stairs, taking in the sight of the trembling, terrified boy in front of her, "what happened?"

"He's in more pain and I asked him if he wanted to go see a doctor to get some medicine or something. As soon as I said doctor he did this. I'm so sorry I didn't know he'd react this way".

Carole pulled the boy to her, rocking him, till he eventually calmed, she laid him back down on the bed as he curled in a ball and faced the opposite direction.

"Kurt you didn't know he'd react that way, come here and sit with him, I have a phone call to make okay?"

He nodded, sitting down beside of Blaine, rubbing circles on his back, "Blaine I'm sorry I made you scared".

Blaine sniffed, "its okay you didn't do it, I just don't like doctors".

"Is it because of what happened?"

"Yes and no", he said rolling over to face him, "my parents were constantly taking me to the doctor growing up, I was sick a lot, like a lot. The doctor would see the bruises, they'd set the broken limbs, but they never helped me. Then my dad told me I had a doctor's appointment the day they picked me up. The doctor seemed nice, asking questions and wanted me to come back early the next morning for some tests. That's when they strapped me down, I can't..I can't see them, I don't trust them".

Kurt hugged him, "yeah I get that, that's how I feel about teachers, they sat there watching me be tortured every single day and did nothing".

Blaine nodded, "yeah I know the feeling".

He felt Blaine start to cry, so he started to rock him, when that didn't work he did the only other thing he knew, he sang.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good _

He felt Blaine shift, then turn to him, and start singing with him.

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made from what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a hand print on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you _

_I have been changed for good_

They smiled at each other, "thank you Kurt, you're the best friend I could've ever asked for".

"You too Blaine".

That's when Blaine did what Kurt never imagined he'd ever do, something he never thought he'd get to experience. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

That's when Carole came back down the stairs, seeing the two boys kissing. She thought of making her presence known, but decided not to, and just smiled and walked back up the stairs instead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Love the reviews!**

**Don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt came upstairs, letting Blaine sleep, seeing Carole sitting at the kitchen island. She looked up from her cup of coffee, giving him a smile.<p>

"I saw you last night".

Kurt's eyes went huge, "it was just a kiss, nothing else happened".

She laughed, "oh honey I know, but I'm glad you two need each other. Now I made that phone call to a friend last night, she's a doctor. She's going to be here in an hour, just to make sure he is okay. Do you think you can get him to agree to that?"

Kurt sighed, "I'll try".

She handed him two plates on a tray, "here take this down there for both of you, I'll knock when she's here".

Kurt nodded and started down the stairs, seeing Blaine start to stir. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Kurt, "what'd you bring me?"

"Breakfast, and I need to talk to you about something".

When Blaine went to sit up he winced, closing his eyes until the pain passed, "yeah we have to talk about that", Kurt said.

Blaine took a bite of eggs when Kurt sat down the tray, "would you be up for someone to come and check you out? She's just a friend of Carole's from work; she'll bring you probably some better medicine so you won't be in so much pain okay?"

Blaine sat silently for a minute, then nodded, "okay, if you stay with me".

Kurt smiled, and leaned in to softly kiss him, pulling back to look at the smile on the boy's face in front of him.

* * *

><p>Right on time there was a knock on Kurt's bedroom door, and he watched Blaine stiffen. But Kurt was right there for him the whole time, he was made to strip and Kurt didn't look away from Blaine's face the entire time. He held his hand while the doctor looked him over, taking care not to touch him unless needed. She cleaned the burns, as Blaine laid there with his eyes closed, and told them after she pulled the blanket back over him that he would be okay. But that he needed to soak in the tub with this medicine, and most of the pain was from irritation from where the burns were at. So medicine was applied and a bandage so the burns didn't rub anything. She gave him a pain pill and Blaine slept for a few hours afterwards, Kurt not leaving his side once.<p>

Blaine woke up first, moving to sit up and realized the horrible pain he felt before wasn't there, it still hurt, but it was much more manageable. He looked down at Kurt, he was so beautiful and couldn't believe he'd finally gotten up the nerve to kiss him, and was happy when Kurt kissed him this morning. He leaned over and softly kissed him on the cheek, so thankful that this boy cared for him to sit with him through something as humiliating as that.

He pulled back and saw Kurt looking up at him, "you feeling better?"

Blaine nodded, "thanks for talking me into it, and being there for me..it couldn't have been comfortable for you".

Kurt laughed, "well no, you being naked in front of me, but to be honest you've already been naked in front of me, and I've put medicine on you twice already. I just don't look at you really, not until the day you let me look at you anyway".

"Twice?"

"You were asleep", he laughed.

"Well that is weird; you didn't do anything weird did you?"

Kurt laughed again, "no just put medicine on and went to sleep is all".

"Okay", he smiled.

"I like seeing you smile".

Blaine blushed.

* * *

><p>It took a few days for Blaine to feel better, and once he did Kurt took him out shopping for stuff for his new room, and some new clothes. They were going in a couple days to get his stuff, but Blaine wouldn't tell them how afraid he was to go back in that house. For them to see his room, meet his parents, well for Kurt to meet his parents. He had fun shopping with Kurt, and being able to pick out things he liked, like pink sunglasses, and not what his parents deemed "straight". He got a purple bedding set; that Kurt even agreed suited him, and some clothes that Kurt never imagined he would wear. He was always made to wear much the same clothes as Finn, not that there was anything wrong with it. He much preferred somewhere in the middle of Kurt and Finn's wardrobe. When they got home Kurt helped Blaine put up all his new clothes and fix up his room the way he wanted it. Once they were done Kurt went down to his room leaving Blaine alone in his. Blaine lay on his bed and looked around his new room, he felt tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he'd become. He didn't have to worry about walking on eggshells around his parents. He didn't have to worry about doing something they thought was remotely gay and be punished. He could wear pink sunglasses, and purple shirts, or tight pants, and it was okay. Not that he wore tight pants, that wasn't really Blaine that was more Kurt. His pants fit him, they weren't loose like Finn's, but not skin tight like Kurt's.<p>

Then he thought about Kurt, and the few stolen kisses from the last few days. He couldn't see or think about Kurt without a big stupid smile come across his face. They weren't really boyfriends yet, Blaine wasn't sure he was ready for that after everything he's been through. He heard the front door open and instantly he stiffened up; old habits die hard he realized. But in his mind he couldn't make himself believe he was safe, so he did what he always did when he heard his parents come home, he hid.

Burt walked into Blaine's room, confused as to where the boy was. Kurt had told him he was upstairs, Burt even checked Kurt's closet, having found them kissing the day before. He didn't trust his son wouldn't hide him in his room, or that Blaine wouldn't go along with the plan. But in his heart he knew Kurt wouldn't do that, so he decided to check Blaine's bathroom, wasn't in there. So he went to the closet and that's when he found him, huddled in the back corner. He could tell he was silently crying, and looked terrified.

"Come on out Blaine, its okay".

He shook his head.

So Burt crawled into the closet and sat down beside of him, "you going to tell me why you're hiding in here".

"I don't want my parents to find me, once they see my new bedding set and my clothes I won't be able to eat or sit down for a week".

Burt felt the anger go through him, "look at me Blaine, they won't hurt you anymore, you are in MY house, no one gets treated like that in my house".

"But what if they still want me, what if they come back for me?"

"They can't, we're going to the lawyer's office tomorrow, all you have to do is tell a camera what they did to you in that place and your parents will never see the light of day again. Not to mention, they signed away their rights, and they have restraining orders, if they try to come near you they'll get arrested. Dalton knows, and they have good security there, they can't get you".

Blaine started crying, "why am I still so scared?"

Burt took him in his arms, "because that's all you've known".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**So sorry for the late update, my grandmother was diagnosed with cancer; I'm pregnant and had lots of appointments this week. We found out it's a little girl, my son is excited :). Enough about me..on to the story.**

**I'm not happy with this chapter, but I promise the next one will be better..just some things that had to happen to move the story along. Next chapter won't take as long either. Sorry it's short..but the next chapter will be full of Klaine goodness :). We have to get Blaine back to happy Blaine is all.  
><strong>

**Don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Burt brought Blaine to work with him two days later. They had successfully videotaped Blaine the day before, and Kurt wanted to celebrate the guilty verdict that they heard this morning. So he and Carole were out getting some food, Blaine's favorites they somehow managed to pry out of him, to make that night. So instead of leaving him alone Burt brought him to the shop so he could do some paperwork. He would watch him out of the corner of his eye, looking at the books that Burt was doing, well struggling with was more accurate. He watched him read over the numbers from where he sat, his lips moving like he was talking but nothing coming out. Burt was perplexed, not quite sure what was going on.<p>

"Blaine?"

He got up and knelt down in front of him, "Blaine, bud?"

"Oh, sorry".

Burt laughed, "nothing to be sorry about, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Blaine smiled, "I like numbers is all. Not as much as I like music, but I was allowed to do math way ahead of where I was by my parents. They didn't like me doing music, so if I was home I wasn't allowed".

Burt sighed, "you can do whatever you want here, well not whatever we have rules. But with what you're used to they probably don't seem like rules huh?"

Blaine shook his head, "do you need any help with your books?"

"Actually I'm a little stuck at the moment, you don't care to help?"

"No not at all, I'd love to".

Burt went over to explain himself, but watched as Blaine's hands flew over the page, and in about a minute had not only fixed what was wrong, but finished that page.

"Wow buddy! You wanna keep helping out here? I will pay you of course, that one page would've taken me all day to figure out!"

He laughed, "I'd love to, but you don't have to pay me. You're already letting me stay here".

"I'm not letting you stay here Blaine; you live here now, remember that. Also not till you are out of school for the summer, we don't want anything to distract you from your schoolwork".

"Yes sir".

"Come on, we have a feast to get to".

Blaine smiled, and Burt could've sworn it was the first real smile he's seen.

The next day they were packing up to head to Blaine's house to get his stuff. It took awhile to leave; Blaine kept hiding and telling them he didn't want any of his stuff. He knew that was a lie but he didn't want to face his room again, he was afraid he'd get locked in again. Kurt held his hand and he finally went with them, and Blaine didn't let Kurt let go, not like he was planning to, until they pulled up to a house that looked like a courthouse or something to Kurt. His parents thankfully weren't allowed there, so Blaine relaxed a lot, but still afraid for Kurt to see his room.

His room wasn't what Kurt expected; it seemed more like Finn's room than what Blaine had now. He had sports posters, posters of girls half naked all over his room. Kurt looked at Blaine, making him blush and shrug. Blaine quickly packed up what he wanted; taking a few boxes with him and having the movers move the rest. Kurt was looking around and the whole thing seemed odd to him. First off there was no desk, there were two closets and marks on the inside of the door someone would make if they kicked it over and over. Kurt didn't mention anything, but looked at his dad a few times, knowing that the bullying Kurt had endured at school, wasn't much different than what Blaine endured at home. Kurt couldn't imagine living like this and going to school. He knew then that if anyone in the world understood how he felt at his old school it was Blaine.

They loaded everything in the car, Blaine was extra quiet on the way home, but once they walked through the door it was like something was lifted from Blaine. That whole weekend it was like the old Blaine was back to Kurt. Kurt knew Blaine was pushing aside feelings, but Kurt wasn't going to call him out on it. He liked seeing Blaine happy, and Kurt really liked the fact that happy Blaine liked to kiss, a lot. Considering he liked to kiss a lot he wouldn't be saying anything any time soon.

Soon it was time to pack up and head back to Dalton, Blaine wasn't sure he was ready. Of course he didn't tell anyone that, he was glad he still had Kurt in his room, but deep down was still afraid that his parents would still come back for him. He knew it was ridiculous but that didn't stop his brain from thinking it could happen. Kurt could see him struggling with something, but hoped that if Blaine needed to talk to someone he'd talk to him.

The first couple days went normally, Blaine seemed to have slipped back into the routine there and that made Kurt breathe a sigh of relief. That was until he arrived back to their room earlier than he usually did and found Blaine hiding in the closet. Well he wasn't hiding, he was reading with a flashlight in the floor of the closet. He had to admit he found it odd, and forced himself not to worry.

"Hey"

Blaine looked up and smiled, "hey you're back early!"

He nodded, "what are you doing in the closet?"

"Feel safe here, always have".

Kurt bent down to his level, "Blaine nothing is going to hurt you, or hurt me here. You remember how long it took me to realize that? You remember how you helped me feel comfortable here, a place I could feel safe? That's what I want to do for you; I want you to feel safe here with me".

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, "I always feel safe with you".

"Me too".


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sorry having a bit of writer's block :).**

**Don't own Glee.**

**Sorry this one is short..wanted some closure for Kurt and for Blaine to be able feel powerful for the first time.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Dalton was having a long weekend, so both boys were home on a Friday, Finn was was on his way to school. Blaine was in his room, reading a book assigned for Literature and listening to his iPod. He heard what he thought was a knock on his bedroom door, and turned to see if someone was there, and saw Kurt standing there laughing. It seems Blaine was really lost in his song and it was evident that Kurt was standing there for while. That thought made Blaine turn six shades of red as he pulled the earphones out of his ears, and looked back up at Kurt.<p>

"Can I help you?"

Kurt laughed again, "Finn forgot a book and asked me to bring it to him, was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Blaine put down his book, he knew in reality why Kurt was asking, he didn't want to go alone. He would never call him out on that, so he simply nodded and got up to follow Kurt down to his car. The short ride to McKinley was silent, Kurt gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"It'll be okay, is he waiting for you outside?"

Kurt shook his head, "no I have to drop it off in the office, he's in class".

Blaine sighed, "it'll be okay, everyone is in class right, don't worry".

Kurt tried to smiled at Blaine as they pulled into the parking lot, "easier said than done".

They walked into the school, Kurt instantly tensed, and felt a cold chill down his spine when he heard a voice.

"Well looky what we have here, not just one but two little fairies!"

Kurt turned around to face the three jocks that were walking towards them, but Blaine stepped in the way, "back off, we're here to drop something off and we're leaving..so I suggest you do the same".

The jocks laughed, "who's this hobbit think he's talking to?"

Kurt had never seen the look that crossed Blaine's face when the jocks taunted him.

"To be honest I couldn't tell you, can tell you all of you are far from men!"

Kurt bit back a laugh at Blaine's comeback, his nerves slowly ebbing away.

The biggest one moved towards Blaine attempting to pick him up off the floor, but wasn't expecting Blaine's fist to land on his face. He quickly dropped him, covering his eye with his hand. Kurt's jaw was close to falling in the floor, he couldn't help but think seeing Blaine like this was not only amazing..but incredibly hot. He saw both of the other two boys charge towards Blaine, and Kurt got scared. They backed him into the lockers, Blaine raised his knee to one of the boy's groin, making him hit the ground hard, Blaine didn't have time to dodge the punch to his face and Kurt winced. He took off to Blaine's aid, and pulled the other guy away from him, which resulted with him getting a fist to his stomach. That's when Kurt snapped, he was tired of it, all of it, everything he'd been through. Blaine saw something cross Kurt's face, and saw him narrow his eyes at the jock who was smirking at him, and Blaine jumped when he Kurt launched himself at the bigger boy. He slammed him into the locker, and that was the last thing Kurt remembered, but Blaine watched the whole thing amazed. The other two jocks got up and were staring also, soon part of the student body, hearing the commotion came out of the rooms. They all watched in awe as all the pain, frustration, and anger came out of Kurt through his fists. Blaine tried to talk to him, but it was like Kurt was gone, his eyes were dark, and he was mumbling something that seemed to be a foreign language.

It was Finn who stepped in wrapping his arms around his brother, shaking him trying to get him back to reality. The beaten football player slumped to the floor, not one person in the crowd went to his aid, it was like everyone knew he got what he deserved. Blaine couldn't have been more proud or scared of Kurt than he was in that moment, he was broken out of his thoughts by a sob coming from in front of him. Finn had gotten Kurt to 'wake up' from his fury and his emotions couldn't stay buried anymore, letting the rage take over. Finn picked Kurt up, and Blaine followed them to the choir room where he sat Kurt in one of the chairs. Blaine brought Kurt a cold paper towel and wiped the tears from his face, as well as the blood. He felt him shaking beneath him, the anger still fighting with his other emotions. He didn't hear Finn call Burt, he wrapped his arms around Kurt, trying to give him comfort and calm. He didn't hear the principal or Burt come in, he didn't know that Kurt wasn't in trouble, that everyone one of the students claimed to see the jocks attack the boys..even though no one was there. Burt rushed to his son's side, taking both boys in his arms, as the years of acting strong, years of fear, years of frustration finally flowed out of them both. Finn sat there with them all, bringing them all out of their thoughts with a simple questions, "where the hell did that come from Kurt?"

Blaine and Burt rolled their eyes, as they felt Kurt laugh between them, "I don't know, I wasn't present".

"You did it though Kurt, everyone stood up for you, finally..Kurt you made them see. The are expelled, not that they'd ever mess with either of you ever again!", Finn laughed.

Burt looked at his son, "I knew there was some of me in you somewhere".

"Just best parts of me dad..you are the best parts of me".


End file.
